Five For Square
by Thor MG
Summary: Tersesat dan terjebak di tengah badai salju. Seseorang ikut bergabung dalam permainan mereka untuk bertahan hidup. Urban legend. RnR? DLDR.


Five for Square

Story by Muahaha Girl

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Warn: Urban Legend. DLDR. Typos. RnR? SnK(saran n kritik)? Not for flame. Maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang hilang, disebabkan oleh server dan browser yang error.

* * *

Sebuah kecelakaan menimpa sebuah kelompok anak muda di tengah gunung bersalju. Mereka berjumlah 5 orang, berniat menjelajah dan menaklukkan sebuah gunung tertinggi di ujung Shiganshina. Namun, di awal Pebruari ini, mereka tidak mempertimbangkan akan munculnya sebuah badai salju di lokasi yang mereka lalui.

Eren Yaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirschtein, dan Marco Bodt. Mereka berlima panik mencari perlidungan dari badai salju yang tiba-tiba datang. Mereka tersesat, lelah, dan lapar. Tapi mereka tak bisa berhenti di sembarang tempat, atau mereka akan mati beku.

"Anginnya kencang sekali!" Eren, pemuda brunette itu berjuang melawan arah angin. Armin di belakang Mikasa berujar memberi alasan. "Kita tidak bisa berhenti, kita harus tetap bergerak."

"Tapi kita berjalan tak tentu arah," Jean ikut bersuara di barisan paling belakang. "Kenapa kita terus melawan arah angin? Saljunya menampar wajahku."

"Aku... tidak bisa... mera... sakan... kaki dan... tangan... ku..." Marco mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Nafasnya terputus-putus.

"Berjuanglah sebentar lagi," ucap Mikasa yang adalah satu-satunya wanita di rombongan itu. Ia merapatkan syal merahnya. "Kurasa aku melihat sebuah pondok di depan sana."

"Maksudmu titik di tengah bukit itu?" Eren menggigil. "Itu sekitar 500 meter jaraknya!"

"Kita sudah berjalan seharian. Aku sangat lelah." ucap Jean. Armin menjawab komplainnya. "Kita semua lelah, Jean. Dan kedinginan,"

"Kita bisa beristirahat di pondok itu dengan aman." Lanjutnya. Lalu semua kembali diam dan terus berjalan menapaki salju yang dalamnya diatas mata kaki.

"Hoi, 'pemimpin' perjalanan! Aku tidak tahu kalau kita sedang berjalan di tempat." Celetuk Jean sarkastis setelah lama berjalan. Eren menyahut tak kalah sengit dari barisan depan. "Mungkinkah begitu? Apa kau punya ide lain, muka kuda?"

"Apa kalian tidak bisa diam? Itu membuang-buang tenaga dan melepas panas tubuhmu." Mikasa gregetan. "Teruslah bicara jika ingin cepat mati—"

"MARCO!" Jean dan Armin spontan merunduk saat Marco yang berada di antara mereka tiba-tiba terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya tampak pucat kebiruan dibalik kacamata dan kerah tinggi jaketnya. "Hei, Marco! Kau tak apa? Marco! Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Gawat! Dia menderita hipotermia dan peradangan. Ini parah." Armin menekan pergelangan tangannya. Mikasa memeriksa nafas dan jantungnya. "Tidak terasa," ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Sial!" Jean beringsut dari tempatnya. "Tidak mungkin! Marco! Kau masih hidup kan?"

"Marco! Jawab aku!" Jean panik mengguncang tubuh Marco yang pucat dan dingin. Armin dan Eren memegangi Jean dan menenangkannya. "Hei, sudahlah,"

"Mana bisa begitu!" Jean mendengus. "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika teman sejak masa kecilmu mati di depanmu?" Semuanya diam untuk sesaat. "Kalian bertiga teman sejak kecil kan?!"

"Sudahlah, hari mulai gelap. Kalau kita tidak segera berlindung, kita semua bisa mati beku beberapa jam lagi." Mikasa melerai mereka bertiga. Jean menuruti gadis asia itu dan mereka bergegas melanjutkan perjalanan karena pondok itu sudah lebih dekat. Tapi, dengan perasaan terpukul dan menyesal, ia bersikeras membawa jasad kawannya itu. Eren dan yang lainnya tidak melarangnya.

Mereka kembali berjuang menyusuri beberapa meter ke utara, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pondok itu tepat sebelum matahari menghilang di belakang gunung-gunung yang tertutup salju. Pondok itu sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan, namun masih kokoh dan layak huni. Mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki pondok tersebut. Di dalam, mereka meletakkan barang mereka, dan Jean membaringkan Marco di tengah ruangan. Mereka berempat duduk mengelilinginya.

Celakanya, di pondok itu sama sekali tidak ada penerangan. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela kecil di salah satu sisi dan menghadap ke arah hutan yang memutih karena salju. Mereka mengisi perut dengan cepat diterangi cahaya petang yang tersisa. Hingga pada akhirnya kegelapan menyelimuti pondok itu, hanya suara angin kencang dari luar mengisi keheningan dalam sana. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa melihat tangan mereka sendiri.

"Kita tidak boleh tidur malam ini, bisa-bisa kita tidak terbangun lagi." Seseorang membuka pencakapan.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," ucap salah satu dari mereka. "Atau kita akan tertidur."

"Tapi melakukan apa?"

"Apa saja yang membuat kita hangat dan tetap terjaga."

"Entahlah," Suara mereka bersahutan diantara desisan angin diluar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan?" usul seseorang, entah siapa.

"Permainan apa?"

"Begini, pondok ini kan berbentuk kotak, bagaimana jika masing-masing dari kita berempat berdiri di tiap pojok ruangan. Nah, saat permainan dimulai, salah satu dari kita berlari ke pojok ruangan terdekat dan menepuk punggung temannya yang ada di situ. Lalu ia yang ditepuk punggungnya harus berlari lagi untuk menepuk punggung temannya yang ada di pojok terdekat dengannya. Begitu terus hingga kembali ke orang pertama dan diteruskan sampai fajar tiba."

"Ide yang bagus."

"Sepertinya menarik."

"Ya, dengan begitu ita akan bergerak semalaman dan tubuh kita akan terasa hangat." Semuanya tampak setuju. Akhirnya mereka melakukan permainan -masing dari mereka berdiri di pojok ruangan. Karena tidak tampak satu sama lain, setiap titik diberi nama A, B, C, dan D. A mulai berlari ke B dan menepuk pundak B. B kemudian langsung berlari dan menepuk pundak C. C lalu berlari menepuk pundak D. Dan begitu seterusnya, mereka melakukan permainan itu hingga pagi. Saat pagi tiba, mereka mulai merasa lega. Cahaya mulai menerangi seluruh ruangan sehingga mereka bisa melihat seisi ruangan. Mereka pun bisa melihat satu sama lain.

"Fuah, akhirnya kita bisa bertahan." ucap Eren di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dia merosot ke lantai karena lelah.

"Ya, kita berhasil melewati badai malam ini." Sahut Mikasa merapikan syalnya. Dia dan kedua anak lain mulai duduk, tetap di posisi masing-masing. Armin bersandar ke dinding dan meluruskan berlari keliling ruangan membuat mereka lapar kembali. Mereka pun mengambil bekal yang masih mereka miliki dan makan secukupnya.

"Selanjutnya, kita cari jalan keluar untuk kembali ke kota." Ucap Mikasa. Armin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah itu, ia memegang dagunya, tampak berpikir. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Marco yang tergeletak di tengah ruangan, lalu kembali menatap dinding.

Jean mencoba melihat keluar melalui jendela pondok, kacanya masih tertutup salju membuat agak buram. Setelah puas melihat, Jean mengabarkan sesuatu pada ketiga temannya yang lain. "Hei, aku mengenali tempat ini. Kurasa aku tahu jalan keluar dari tempat ini."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Eren menghela nafas lega. Mikasa hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Armin, sepertinya ia terlalu asyik berpikir. Jean menghampirinya. "Armin? Aku sudah tahu jalan keluar dari sini. Jarak kembali ke kota mungkin sekitar 4-5 jam ke barat laut, kuharap tidak ada halangan. Ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak. Bukan itu," Armin tampak ragu. "Kurasa, ada yang aneh semalam."

"Apa? Ada apa?" Eren dan Mikasa menghampiri Armin dan Jean. Akhirnya mereka berkumpul di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Begini, ruangan ini berbentuk persegi, bukan?" Armin menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Memang."

"Jumlah kita pas untuk setiap sudut kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalian berlari dalam satu arah dan tidak ada yang berbelok,"

"Iya. Lalu kenapa?" Jean tidak sabar. "Apa yang salah?"

Mikasa dan Armin menunjukkan raut wajah yang sama. "Kupikir memang ada yang tidak benar."

"Apa sih? Aku masih tidak paham dengan maksud kalian," Eren menatap lekat kedua sahabatnya.

"Permainan semalam tidak sesimpel kedengarannya," Mikasa memulai. Armin melanjutkan.

"Saat tiba di A, D menepuk pundak seseorang yang kemudian berlari menepuk pundak A yang sedang berada di B. Permainan ini, walaupun dilakukan di ruangan berbentuk segi empat, tak bisa dilakukan oleh empat orang. Permainan ini harus dilakukan oleh lima orang." Armin melanjutkan argumennya. "Jadi, kesimpulanku, siapa orang yang mengisi kekosongan, sementara kita hanya berempat?"

"Tidak, kita tidak berempat," ucap Jean pelan. Mereka semua melirik jasad Marco yang terbujur kaku di tengah ruangan. "Kita berlima."

-= Owari =-


End file.
